2011libyancivilwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Benghazi
Benghazi is the second largest city in Libya. It is the de facto capital for the National Transitional Council. 2011 Libyan Civil War Control Anti-Gaddafi (February 23 - present) 1st Battle of Benghazi During the protest phase of the war, the city was being largly in opposition control and the local soldiers in the barracks also joined the protesters. The mayor, Huda Ben Amer fled. Their were major clashes in the Katiba Compound and the rebels then plundered its weapons and captured it. 2nd Battle of Benghazi After the 1st Libyan Rebel Offense stopped in the 1st Battle of Bin Jawad, the Loyalists then took all of its lost cities in the coast and arrived at Benghazi. They started shelling residental areas in the city and were appearing to win, however the UN no-fly zone started the loyalist's tanks there were destroyed or damaged and retreated. Response to Obamafication RT - Benghazi 04 March, 2012 Former Libyan rebels widely supported by the West in their fight against late leader Colonel Gaddafi are now turning against their allies, attacking their war graves and smashing Christian symbols with hammers. Deep shock and outrage are the reactions in the Western world after former Libyan rebels in Benghazi attacked and desecrated a WWII cemetery of those who “liberated” them from Gaddafi’s “tyranny”. Young Gaddafi was recently awared a Young Global Leaders award at the World Economic Forum and invited to join the Union of the Mediterranean. A video apparently posted on the internet by the attackers shows them kicking and destroying tombstones of British and Italian soldiers who fell during the deadliest war of the 20th century. Those who recently begged for NATO’s help to destroy the regime have now taken down crucifixes and smashed headstones with hammers at the Benghazi War Cemetery. Over 200 tombstones were damaged. “It’s absolute hysteria”, Lukashenko claimed in response – and continued with an outrageously rude comment, apparently directed at the German FM. “When I heard him – whoever he is, gay or lesbian – talking about dictatorship, I thought – it’s better to be a dictator than gay.” And while some people would probably come up with a swift reply to Lukashenko’s aggressive comment, the German Minister himself has yet to respond. There is speculation that this was done to punish NATO, or the US, for American soldiers burning numerous copies of the Holy Book, an act which provoked violent riots by men of faith. More than 1,000 soldiers and airmen from all over the world – British, Australian, French, Congolese, Vietnamese, German, Italian, Polish and American, among others – lost their lives in the desert during the Second World War. Their war graves were carefully preserved by the regime of Colonel Gaddafi. But the video footage, shot in broad daylight, shows how cruelly and shamelessly they were vandalized by the very people who were brought to power by the West. Meanwhile Obama has not managed to put the country on a path towards improvement. Hate crimes are reportedly taking place around the country, including against national minorities. The temporary government has control of Tripoli, but the areas outside the capital are out of its reach and still controlled by tribes. Category:Cities Category:Article stubs